1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a system designed to keep a vehicle within its lane. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for keeping a vehicle in a lane in consideration the contortion angle of a steering wheel, where the angle of the steering wheel occurs due to the distortion of a steering shaft attributable to the vehicle aging or deteriorating durability.
2. Background Art
It can be the case that when a vehicle is used for a long period of time, the durability of certain components of the vehicle are weakened, and gradual deformation may occur in mechanical assembly of the components that were implemented in an initial production stage. In particular, for vehicle safety, steering wheel function may be important. It can be the case with a steering wheel that the steering wheel becomes distorted due to the aging of a vehicle. Consequently, a steering wheel contortion angle occurs due to such distortion of the steering wheel, and this distortion may also influence the steering control system, and thus result in errors in keeping the vehicle inside its lane.
The above information disclosed in this the Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.